Timing
by CrAzYMuNkY
Summary: We tend to think that we have all the time in the world and put things off instead of dealing with it in the moment. But what if tomorrow, your whole world gets turned upside down and nothing will ever be the same again. What if your time is up? GSR.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything relating to them, I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my crazy imagination. As this is a piece of fiction, the content is not 100% accurate to real life...I'm exaggerating certain aspects for the interest of the story...call it creative license. Any references to real life events; anything I may have read, seen or heard are completely unintentional and coincidental. I gain nothing from this, so please don't sue me or threaten to kill me. Any and all mistakes are mine. ****Also, any names, places or references are purely fictional!**

**A/N: Hello all! This is my second attempt at a story here. I enjoyed the process of writing...and people from all over the world reading and commenting that I had to give it another shot. I'm still getting the hang of writing fiction, so bare with me as I continue to experiment and learn. I've had this strange idea of a story floating around in my head for quite some time, but I wanted to come up with a complete outline first before I began to actually write. I'll try to post a chapter at least once a week. I'm always open to suggestions and advice. This story is pretty much a GSR piece. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

As I look around the room I sigh a contented sigh.

_It's crazy how life works. In my wildest dreams I never would have thought my life would turn out like this._

_All of those nights I cried myself to sleep as a child wondering what I had done wrong to deserve this...hiding in my closet for fear of angering my father and having to feel his wrath...all those years of pouring my mind into my studies to distract myself from my fear and anger...never did I think I would ever be this content...this...happy._

"Sara, you can come down now, I'm ready!" I hear Grissom's voice bellow from downstairs.

"Coming Gil!" I call back with a huge goofy smile.

I quickly shake my head and try to wipe the grin off my face. I never thought I was capable of looking like such a goof either. I subconsciously look around to make sure no one else saw me smiling like a love sick teenager, before trotting off.

"Mmmm smells good hun. What have you managed here?" I ask hopping down the stairs as I find the love of my life looking up at me.

_At least I'm not the only one grinning ear to ear._

"I made veggie lasagna for you and a meat one for me. I hope you like it, I put as many veggies in it as I could and..." Grissom says before I cut him off with a kiss.

_I've never had anyone cook for me or wade on me hand and foot the way Gil does. The fact that he made a veggie one for me too...I love him so much!_

"Of course I'll like it, your an excellent cook Gil! My man of many talents. I wish I could cook half as good as you." I say smiling as he begins to blush slightly at my compliment.

"You can cook Sara, don't put yourself down! I have some wine for us too if you'd like." Gil says as he leads me into the living room where he has our table set up with candles and the works.

_I love this man! I am so Blessed to have him in my life. Maybe this is my reward for growing up in a house of pain...it doesn't matter anymore...life is finally good. He gives me the strength and confidence to tackle the world. As long as I have him, I'll never be lost again. I love Gil Grissom!_

* * *

_I hate Gil Grissom!_

"Gil, sometimes I really don't understand you!" I scream as I storm away from the table.

_The meal was fabulous...the effort he put into it was heartwarming...and then he just had to ruin it!_

"Sara, hold on! That came out wrong...I didn't mean..." Grissom starts while chasing behind me before I swing around and cut him off both verbally and physically.

"Oh no Gil, I got the message loud and clear! What...am I just too beneath you? Are you not sure what to do about this again? Why did you even bother right?!" I yell as tears begin to blur my eyes.

"Sara...I'm...I just...look, I was just concerned about the whole supervisor/subordinate issue...it's just the lab...look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that. I'd love to have you here with me all the time." Grissom uncharacteristically stutters.

"You're ashamed of me and don't want our friends...our co-workers to know...I get it. Don't worry, I didn't book a moving van or anything...you can have your townhouse all to yourself, I'll go back to my apartment." I say turning my back to him and grabbing my purse.

"Sara, come on...you're acting like a child...you're not even letting me explain...I..." He stops when he sees the hurt flash across my face.

"No, no, you're not a child...you're just being unreasonable...I mean...Sara, wait." Grissom says approaching me with his hands up in surrender.

"Good night Gil!" I say before I storm out and slam the door behind me effectively ending the conversation as well as our perfect, ruined night.

* * *

The door slams and I hear Sara's car start before tearing out of the complex.

I can't help but cringe as the pictures on my wall tremble slightly from the force of the door slamming; before I'm left alone in an eerie silence.

Walking over to the table, I blow out the candles of what once was my perfect, romantic dinner. A sigh escapes me and I close my eyes in reflection.

_Well, that didn't go as planned...good job Gil...great timing..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything relating to them, I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my crazy imagination. As this is a piece of fiction, the content is not 100% accurate to real life...I'm exaggerating certain aspects for the interest of the story...call it creative license. Any references to real life events; anything I may have read, seen or heard are completely unintentional and coincidental. I gain nothing from this, so please don't sue me or threaten to kill me. Any and all mistakes are mine. ****Also, any names, places or references are purely fictional!**

As usual I'm the first one in the break room. I storm over to the coffee pot and pour myself a mug before throwing myself on the sofa to wait.

_Coffee probably isn't the best choice for me right now...especially coffee that tastes this bad. I'm already anxious and jumpy from the anger I still feel toward Gil. I need to remain professional...act natural Sidle...you don't want to give away the fact there's something going on between Gil and I..._

_...No, I don't want to embarrass the all mighty Gil Grissom...don't want him to be dragged down to my level; by association..._

My hands begin to clinch the coffee mug in my growing anger and my knuckles start to blanch.

_...Not helping Sidle...calm down...count to ten...ignore Grissom...be the professional one..._

My calming mantra is broken and I jump slightly as I feel someone brush past me while my eyes were closed. I look up to see Catherine pouring herself a mug of coffee and we exchange our good mornings as the rest of the team begin to tiredly slink in.

The look on Catherine's face when she took her first sip of the coffee brings a slight smile to my face; before I glance down contemplatively into my own mug.

_I wonder what they actually put in this stuff...I should take a sample and analyze it on the sly one of these days. It takes talent to make coffee taste this bad..._

"Okay guys let's get started shall we." Grissom's voice booms and I jump slightly in shock. I didn't even notice him come in.

Caught off guard I can't stop the instant frown that comes to my face as I remember what he said last night.

"Nick, Warrick you two have a 419 in the warehouse across from Sam's casino. Catherine and Greg you guys have a break and enter on Tropicana. Sara...you have suspicious circs off of Lake Mead Boulevard"

_Suspicious circs...suspicious circs in the middle of nowhere...alone... He is just trying to get back at me! He's giving me the worst assignment as an immature stab to hurt me! Okay I probably could have been a little more gentle last night with my words...but this!_

I stand up and rush over to Gil frowning and holding my hand out.

"Give me the damn paper!" I spit out and glare at him.

We both stand in silence for a few seconds both with intense barely controlled anger etched across our faces before he hands me the slip and I rush out of the room.

* * *

"Well, I'll be in my office doing paperwork...if you need me, you know where to find me." Gil says before storming out himself.

The break room's remaining occupants stand in stunned silence glancing up at each other before daring to move themselves.

"Did I miss something?" Nick says breaking the silence.

"Damn...good morning team! You could cut the tension with a knife eh? What's going on with them?" Greg says finally standing up.

"I have no idea, but she's definitely not a happy camper this morning. Greg, I'll meet you at the car." Catherine says while cringing at her last gulp of the coffee.

As the team heads out towards their various destinations, Catherine and Warrick walk together down the hall as Nick doubled back to his locker to grab a coat.

"Hey Cath, what's the story on Sara and Griss anyway? I know he knew her before and called her to come to Vegas...but there's a tension between them." Warrick says quietly as they walk.

"I don't know Rick, but I know what you mean." Catherine says in a low tone as well.

"Well she snapped at you too that time. You know Ecklie doesn't think too high of her either...I heard him saying that she's a loose cannon. Not that I have anything against her...and I don't have too much credence for what comes out of Ecklie's mouth. But...it's just...Griss is like a father to me...he's okay right?" Warrick says stopping.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about Gil. His social skills can leave much to be desired...but he knows what he's doing. As for Ecklie, there's a reason why he's in admin...his investigative skills and intuition need more work than ten socially inept Gil Grissom's." Catherine says while smirking and patting Warrick on the shoulder.

As they head out to the parking lot they pass an older man dressed in a suit with a CSI badge.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Warrick whispers looking back.

"No clue. I think they were looking to hire a while back...I'm sure there's a memo out somewhere." Catherine replies none too concerned, guiding Warrick out.

"More importantly, how are things going with your budding beau Rick?" Cath says with a smirk as the doors close behind them.

The gentleman stops and turns around observing the retreating backs of the two people that passed him with a look of intensity, before continuing into the heart of the Las Vegas crime lab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything relating to them, I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my crazy imagination. As this is a piece of fiction, the content is not 100% accurate to real life...I'm exaggerating certain aspects for the interest of the story...call it creative license. Any references to real life events; anything I may have read, seen or heard are completely unintentional and coincidental. I gain nothing from this, so please don't sue me or threaten to kill me. Any and all mistakes are mine. ****Also, any names, places or references are purely fictional!**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews sillym3 and SevernSound!**** I know this is a bit of a slow start here, but I have the outline for the story complete and things are going to pick up soon with a lot of twists and turns. I've been a GSR fan from the beginning, but I also enjoy the intense angst stories. So please bear with me during the slower first few chapters here while I set the stage...it's going to get very interesting soon. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. Take care.**

Colton McCowan enters the break room to grab a coffee and try to regain the feeling in his lower extremities.

_God this orientation is going to kill me...I thought he'd never stop talking! ...and what the Hell did they put in this coffee! With all the distinction and funding this place must have, how is it that their coffee tastes like s..._

"Colton, I see that you found our coffee central." Ecklie slinks in with a smile, picking up one of the coffee pots.

Irritated at the return of the annoyingly friendly voice he had been trying to avoid for at least a few minutes, Colt manages a polite smile and watches with morbid fascination as his new superior takes a long gulp of the putrid brew.

Seeing no repulsion on the face of the man who was now taking a second long gulp of the coffee, Colt looks contemplatively into his own mug wondering if he just got a bad batch...or if this man in front of him has lost all of his taste buds...

"So Colton, we'll resume our orientation in 15 minutes in the coroner's office okay? Then I'd like to introduce you to the swing shift; starting with its supervisor." Ecklie says before draining his mug of the remaining coffee and putting the mug in the sink.

"Yeah, okay." Colt manages to say as anger slowly creeps up his body.

With that Ecklie leaves into the glass maze that is CSI Vegas and Colt is left to seethe alone.

_Swing? I'm being put on swing?! I'm too old for this shit, I didn't bust my ass for 25 years as California's lead investigator to become a regular grunt on Las Vegas swing shift!_

Now both disgusted and irritated, Colton McCowan gets up and violently dumps out the remainder of the nasty coffee.

_I should be so sought after that they beg and plead that someone with my renowned expertise and experience become the supervisor and teach my peers! I should be either the day or night supervisor! Never swing shift...and not as a regular CSI! This is such a waste of my talent...and a slap in my face!_

_No one even likes swing! It's at such an awkward time that you really can't do anything before your shift and it's late by the time you're done so you can't do much after it._

Now pacing angrily in the empty break room, Colton tries to calm himself by taking deep breaths.

_Maybe, I could use my skills and intelligence to make this right myself. If they are too stupid to do the right thing, maybe I could take matters into my own hands...No, no, that's crazy...I could never...could I?_

Colton sits himself down on the sofa and flips through one of the orientation packages until he finds the little blurbs about the team leads for CSI.

_Well, I want...no, deserve...either day or night supervisor. Maybe if I can find out if either of them has any dirt on them...anything I could use..._

Running his finger down the page while quickly scanning the contents he stops abruptly at one name before grabbing his pen and underlining it with dark, angry strokes from his pen.

_Night Supervisor CSI Gil Grissom._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything relating to them, I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my crazy imagination. As this is a piece of fiction, the content is not 100% accurate to real life...I'm exaggerating certain aspects for the interest of the story...call it creative license. Any references to real life events; anything I may have read, seen or heard are completely unintentional and coincidental. I gain nothing from this, so please don't sue me or threaten to kill me. Any and all mistakes are mine. ****Also, any names, places or references are purely fictional!**

**A/N: Thank you for the review SevernSound!**** Sorry that one, this is another short chapter and two, our favorite guys aren't in this chapter either....but I promise it will start to get better really soon! Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear what you think. Take care.**

Sitting alone in the locker room after yet another long day of orientation and shadowing others, Colton runs a tired hand though his thinning hair and lets out a long sigh.

Thinking back to the various conversations he's had with his co-workers and other staff at the lab over the past few days, he realizes how much he's learned in the short period of time.

_It's a good thing everyone here seems to like to talk and gossip...not only am I finding my bearings, but I've found out a lot of dirt too._

_If I really want to go through with this...to better myself here at the expense of another supervisor, Gil Grissom seems the better target. Even though he's so highly respected and is a damn near genius, that genius doesn't seem to carry over to his social skills. From what I hear he seems to be somewhat of a hermit who keeps to himself and doesn't appear to have living relatives._

_Plus the day supervisor has three children...one still very young..._

_Wait! What am I thinking?! This is crazy! What is wrong with me!_

Standing up quickly, Colton slams his locker door shut with all his strength and starts to hyperventilate before sitting back on the bench.

_I'm not a bad guy...I've never hurt anyone before...not like the way people seem to always hurt me. _

_That's one of the main reasons I moved here to Vegas in the first place. My whore of a wife left me for a young man...and my sons resent me because I wasn't around enough when they were growing up. Couldn't they understand that the reason I wasn't around was because I was working myself to the bone so they could have a better life!_

Running a shaking hand over his face, Colton struggles to bring himself under control.

_Maybe I am going crazy...hell, I'm shaking like a leaf!_

_All I wanted was to start over fresh and try to get some semblance of my life under control. Now here I am...a lowly CSI...not a supervisor like I deserve...and on swing shift just to add insult to injury...Why is the world out to get me? _

_...But that's why I could fight back..._

_Since they won't seem to honor my skills as a CSI and promote me, I could use my skill to further my career myself...take matters into my own hands...I'll have to do it myself._

_Gil Grissom...I could kidnap and kill him then frame someone else...It is a kill or be killed world after all._

* * *

After arriving back home to his apartment Colton throws his keys on the table and grabs a beer and his notes he took on the various personalities of the staff members and begins to flip through them.

_Wow, I can't believe I learned this much about everyone already...there are quite a few backstabbing people who work here...I bet they are all nice to each other's faces too._

_Well, it seems both Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle are somewhat loners with no immediate family in the region. Plus according to several of my sources there seems to be tension between the two of them right now...and Sara does have the reputation of being a loose cannon of sorts...as well as the fact that she doesn't seem to have any social support to speak of...interesting..._

Sighing and taking a long gulp of his beer, Colton flips through a few more of the pages.

_I'm sorry Gil...and Sara...it's nothing personal...but if it's not you, it's me...and it's my turn to have something in life fall in my favor._

_You're both just in the wrong place at the wrong time..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything relating to them, I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my crazy imagination. As this is a piece of fiction, the content is not 100% accurate to real life...I'm exaggerating certain aspects for the interest of the story...call it creative license. Any references to real life events; anything I may have read, seen or heard are completely unintentional and coincidental. I gain nothing from this, so please don't sue me or threaten to kill me. Any and all mistakes are mine. ****Also, any names, places or references are purely fictional!**

**A/N: Thank you once again for the review SevernSound!**** This story is slowly starting to pan out...I can't wait to start writing the different twists and turns I have planned. Things will soon be turned upside down...please stay tuned...it's going to get very interesting I promise. Feel free to let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions. Thanks for reading and take care!**

_God, what a day! That definitely didn't go as planned. But then again, what was I expecting? For Sara to be cheerful and happy with me? I guess I deserved that reaction._

_I don't know how I manage to mess up my relationship with her all the time...I really didn't mean for this to happen...I wanted to make her happy...I guess I just got...scared..._

_I'm not sure how I'm going to make this right...if I even can make it right...I don't know..._

As Grissom approaches his car in the CSI parking lot he can't help but stop and look around. Something just doesn't feel right. He brushes it off as stress and continues to unlock the car and moves to the trunk.

Suddenly his muscles seize up and he loses all control of his body before dropping to the ground in a boneless heap.

Confusion and fear floods his senses and his thoughts drift to Sara before his tenuous grasp on consciousness is lost to darkness.

* * *

Colton emerges from the darkness of the parking lot and he scurries over to Grissom's helpless body.

He can't believe how well that worked. He had hid in the parking lot for Grissom then shot him with the taser as soon as Grissom unlocked the car.

Colton quickly removes the taser probes from Grissom's chest and drags his unconscious body to the trunk and efficiently zip ties his wrists and ankles before closing the trunk.

Calmly walking over to the driver's side, Colton picks up the keys Grissom dropped and drives Grissom's car to his apartment.

_This is going to be easier than I thought! Promotion here I come. I'm sorry Grissom, this wasn't your fault, I'll make sure your death is as fast and painless as possible. I've let fate dictate and destroy my life for long enough...it's my turn to fight back._

On adrenalin fueled madness, Colton completes the trip to Grissom's apartment in little time and parks in a secluded area and sets to work.

Skillfully, Colt forcefully pulls out some of Grissom's hair and uses his basic medical training to draw as much blood as he can without killing him, quickly and efficiently before it clots or separates from the serum. He then injects him with a sedative so that Grissom won't regain consciousness any time soon. He has enough to worry about at the moment, he'll kill Grissom at a later time.

Leaving Grissom secure in the trunk, Colton takes Grissom's keys and goes into his apartment and sets out to stage the place so it will look like Grissom was murdered following a struggle.

He is playing it out to look like the attacker knew the victim since there was no forced entry; so the person must have had a key.

He leaves drag marks to indicate the killer removed the body and dumped it in a different location. Taking another syringe with a small amount of blood and air, Colt squirts it forcefully in various locations to make it look like high velocity splatter.

This is going to be the perfect 'murder'.

Once he's satisfied that his creation is thorough enough to meet his high CSI standards and believable beyond reproach, Colton quietly leaves and returns to the car.

After checking Grissom is as he left him, Colton drives deep into the Nevada desert to what used to be a barn; now long abandoned. There he finds the hidden underground bomb shelter and carefully brings Grissom down into the cramped space he had already prepared.

Ensuring Grissom is adequately drugged, yet has sustenance available for when he wakes, Colton leaves Grissom alone and bound in the dark underground and locks the door, covering it with hay.

He doesn't know how or when he'll kill Grissom. He finds himself in an almost out of body state in numb shock at the implications of what he's just done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything relating to them, I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my crazy imagination. As this is a piece of fiction, the content is not 100% accurate to real life...I'm exaggerating certain aspects for the interest of the story...call it creative license. Any references to real life events; anything I may have read, seen or heard are completely unintentional and coincidental. I gain nothing from this, so please don't sue me or threaten to kill me. Any and all mistakes are mine. ****Also, any names, places or references are purely fictional!**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews RocketScientist2 and CR1-GSR!! I'm desperately trying to get this story flowing, but I'm seeming to have more difficulty with this story than I did with my first fic...I hope I can get my act together soon without ruining my plans for this piece. Sorry this is a short chapter, I should have posted this sooner... I'll try to roll out the next chapter faster. Thanks so much for reading everyone! Take care!**

_Oh God, I want to die!_

Kneeling in front of the toilet once again, Sara grabs her cordless phone and dials the familiar number of CSI and defeated, calls in sick.

She's lost count of how many times she's assumed this position of praying to the porcelain god, but she's no longer sure she deserves this kind of gastrointestinal punishment.

_If this isn't alcohol poisoning, then its damn near close to it! I can't believe I let myself get that depressed last night that I've put myself in this position...I guess I do deserve this..._

_You know it's bad when you can't remember how many times you've puked. I could set my clock on my stomach right now...I puke, drink water, lay down, then 30 minutes later repeat step one through three. But I guess this is my just penalty for making such a stupid decision..._

Standing up, Sara flushes the toilet, washes up and brushes her teeth once again before grabbing her water and stumbing over to her bed.

Gingerly laying down and trying to in vain to find a comfortable position, Sara realizes the stupidity of the moment.

_Why am I laying here feeling like I want to die...over a relationship. Granted this man owns my heart...but this is still my life...I'm so confused!_

_No. I have to take control here...I'm Sara Sidle...the only thing I have going for me in life is that I refuse to let events in my life define and control me._

With renewed resolve, Sara slowly moves herself into a somewhat comfortable position and continues her mental pep talk.

_Tomorrow I'm going to get up and take control of my emotions. I still love Grissom more than I ever thought possible, but if our relationship is going to go anywhere, I need to get myself in check first._

_I'm going to do what I've always done, I'm not going to live my life based around other people. I don't need a man or any person to be happy. I've come too far in life...all by myself...I can do this._

_I'm not going to let myself go back down into the depths of depression...It's taken too long to get to where I am to lose it all now. _

_I'm going to get us through this! I know it was either today or tomorrow that Grissom was off...but when he gets back I'm going to be calm and professional about everything. I'm not going to give up on us yet...I love him too damn much!_

Sara lays flat and smiles slightly to herself...until the smile turns into a grimace...and her almost perfectly timed stomach prepares for its next revolt.

* * *

Somewhere in the cold dark Nevada desert, Grissom stirs...alone...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything relating to them, I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my crazy imagination. As this is a piece of fiction, the content is not 100% accurate to real life...I'm exaggerating certain aspects for the interest of the story...call it creative license. Any references to real life events; anything I may have read, seen or heard are completely unintentional and coincidental. I gain nothing from this, so please don't sue me or threaten to kill me. Any and all mistakes are mine. ****Also, any names, places or references are purely fictional!**

**A/N: Thanks for the review SevernSound!** **Thanks for sticking with me! Things are finally starting to move along...I'm looking forward to writing the next few chapters...I hope I don't disappoint! Thanks for reading and take care!**

With her new positive resolve, Sara walks into the break room and being the first one in, sits down on the sofa and glances tentatively at the coffee pot.

_No, I want to start my day right...that nasty ass coffee won't help my positive thinking. I wonder what assignment Grissom will give me today? Probably the worst one again...wait...no...be positive Sidle...you are going to be the mature one..._

_...damn, I really should have bought myself a proper coffee before getting here...I was early enough...that would have helped this stupid positive crap..._

Sighing and closing her eyes, Sara sits patiently as the rest of the team slowly joins her...minus Grissom.

* * *

Colt quietly moves the bundle of hay and unlocks the bomb shelter door, slowly climbing down the ladder.

A quick glance tells him Grissom is still in a drug induced sleep.

_I'll have to give him a lower dose today, I want him to wake up briefly, enough to eat and drink a bit._

He places a bottle of water and a sandwich within reach of Grissom and administers the drug.

_I should just kill him now and get this over with! Why am I hiding my identity from him and feeding him...I'm just delaying the inevitable...because I can't bring myself to kill him in cold blood..._

_Well, at least no one has seemed to catch on yet...no one has even noticed he's missing...I could have just killed him and had this over with. I know I'm a damn good criminalist...and I didn't leave anything incriminating...but still I can't help but be concerned. _

_I'm a good man...I've never done anything even remotely like this before in my life. I've never broken the law...what if I get caught! What am I doing? What have I done?!_

* * *

The team is growing restless with Grissom's absence. Everyone knows that Gil Grissom is never late.

"So...ummm...I don't know, should we start without him? Maybe his car broke down or something." Nick breaks the silence and finally addresses the elephant in the room.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine and on the way. Let me see if I can find the assignment slips so we can get going." Catherine answers trying to sound more convinced than she actually is.

Sara, still sitting calmly on the sofa looks up at her worried co-workers. They are all standing looking visibly upset and Warrick is actually starting to pace around.

_I'm not overly surprised he's late. They really don't have to worry like this. I bet he made the same stupid mistake I did last night. He probably started thinking too much about our argument...and I guess us in general...and drank a little more than he had thought or intended._

Remembering how miserable she felt and still slightly feels, a wave of guilt passes through Sara to think that Grissom could be feeling the same.

_We really need to talk things through. Enough with this childish dancing around each other and beating around the bush...life is too short to not express what you really feel._

As most of the team paces the room in worry, they notice Sara's apparent lack of concern, but don't read too deep into it at the moment. The room is in a tense silence in the absence of their mentor.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the team, a concerned Jim Brass has already sent a patrol car over to Grissom's house. If there's one thing he's learned about Gil Grissom over the years it's that Grissom doesn't miss a scheduled shift without a damn good reason.

"Okay guys, here's the assignments we have on tap so far. Let's at least get started and then when Grissom comes he can change things if he wants." Catherine says breaking the awkward silence as she reenters the break room.

Begrudgingly, the team slowly get up and scatter throughout the lab in preparation for the work ahead; still distracted with worry.

Having unfinished paperwork from her last case, Sara heads to one of the layout rooms to complete the work.

_Maybe there is something to worry about. Griss is a light sleeper...even if he had a rough night, between his alarms and us calling him like crazy, there is no way he would not wake up. He wouldn't have up and left without telling me right?..._

Her thoughts are cut off by the vibrating and beep of her pager telling her to meet in Grissom's office immediately.

_911 page to Grissom's office...something isn't right..._

Quickly jogging through the glass maze of the lab Sara enters to find a teary and shaken up Jim Brass.

Within seconds she's joined by Greg, Nick, Warrick and Catherine who all share the same worried shock expression in seeing Brass looking shattered.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I sent a squad to check on Grissom since he hadn't shown or answered anyone's call...and...ummm...there's been an accident and ummm...it's appears that Grissom has been murdered." Jim stutters out while looking at his feet and trying to rub the tears out of his eyes.

No one dares to move as the room enters a deathly silence at the implications of what they just heard.

"Swing is going to...going to investigate...the case. But ummm, it doesn't look good. Whoever did this took him...ummm his...body." Brass sobs no longer able to squelch his emotions.

"I'm so sorry guys...I just don't know...Gill...I'm sorry..." Brass manages as a tearful Catherine falls into his embrace.

"No....no!" Sara shakes her head while taking a few steps back.

The whole room is in tears as the extended family attempts to digest that their leader and mentor is gone forever.

Unable to cry and barely able to breathe Sara tries to convince her seemingly heavy limbs to maneuver her out of the room. Everything seems to be going in slow motion and the room is actually starting to spin.

_Gil is not dead. This is not happening...this is a bad, evil dream...all you have to do is wake up Sidle...this can't be real! Grissom is my soul mate, if he was dead I would feel it in my heart...he has to be alive...I need him!_

...I love him, I need him...he left me...I'm too late...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything relating to them, I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my crazy imagination. As this is a piece of fiction, the content is not 100% accurate to real life...I'm exaggerating certain aspects for the interest of the story...call it creative license. Any references to real life events; anything I may have read, seen or heard are completely unintentional and coincidental. I gain nothing from this, so please don't sue me or threaten to kill me. Any and all mistakes are mine. ****Also, any names, places or references are purely fictional!**

**A/N: ****Thank you ****SevernSound and**** RocketScientist2 for the reviews, I appreciate the input. I totally agree that our CSI's wouldn't give up that easily and believe Grissom would be dead without a body, but for the purposes of angst and getting things moving I'm going to ask you suspend your disbelief just a bit...I'm going to be playing with timelines and pushing the limits of reality to keep the angst levels to where I want them...I apologize if that upsets anyone. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my crazy brain's love of angst.**

_This can't be happening...this can't be real...it has to be a nightmare...what do I do...Please God no...I have to get out of here..._

As if on autopilot Sara runs to the ladies washroom and promptly empties her stomach of its contents.

The walls are closing in on her and her heart is pounding out of control in her ears as her stomach continues the revolt. Suddenly the pounding starts to become increasingly muffled.

_Oh God, I think I'm going to pass out...What do I do? Grissom is my only support...he can't leave me...he promised..._

As the spinning continues all around her, Sara struggles to the sink to splash water on her face before her knees give out, and leaning on the wall she slowly slides down into a sitting position and hyperventilates.

Time no longer seems to have any credence. If Grissom truly is dead, a piece of Sara has died with him.

* * *

Somehow the team manages to finish the rest of shift as professionals; only because they have to. To say they are distracted is a grave understatement. Their minds belong to Gil Grissom and his apparent demise.

Despite much debate, the graveyard shift are forbidden to work Grissom's case and are informed they will be given a week off to grieve as extra people will be brought in to cover the workload and counselors will be made available.

Sara is trapped in her own world of agony and grief. She is in shock; a numb zombie shock. She can't even bring herself to cry. Her soul is dead, encased in the body of a living person.

Those around her are noticing her lack of emotion with confused resentment. Sara's already beginning to fall back into her survival mode of detached indifference to the world.

As the Graveyard shift slowly trickle out of the lab in subdued silence, the anger and upset boils barely controlled under the surface.

Gil Grissom was like a father figure to many at the lab. Many are in denial at the news, especially since his body was not yet recovered; despite what they have been told about the severity of the crime scene.

They need to recover his...body...and give him the funeral he deserves.

* * *

As Catherine numbly packs the last few items into her bag to go home, she decides to walk by Grissom's office one last time.

_I half expect to see him sitting there behind mountains of paperwork, staring intently at some long deceased bug...oh Gil..._

_What am I going to tell Lindsay...she just adored her uncle Gil...Thank God she's at her friend's cottage, I have a bit more time to prepare how I'm going to explain it to her. My poor baby...she's going to be devastated no matter what..._

Her thoughts are abruptly interrupted by a body sitting in Grissom's office chair.

"Oh Sara..."

Curled up asleep in Grissom's chair is a disheveled looking Sara Sidle.

Tentatively approaching the woman who was apparently emotionless the past shift, Catherine can now see clearly how deeply Sara is hurting.

"Sara...sweetheart...wake up dear." Catherine says in her calm mother voice placing a gentle hand on Sara's arm.

A surprised and embarrassed Sara jumps awake before the flood of memories and emotions come roaring back.

Unable to suppress it anymore, a defeated Sara can only sob in overwhelming sorrow.

"Sara, you're coming home with me sweetheart. Let me help you. You'll make it through this...but, you can't be alone right now. Please come with me." Catherine says while wrapping the younger woman in a loving embrace.

A destroyed and broken Sara Sidle has no choice but to comply with the older woman's request. Unable to stop the flow of tears, Sara allows Catherine to guide her to the car and strap her in.

Somewhat surprised at the ease in which Sara acquiesced, Catherine calmly drives to her house with only the soft sobbing of Sara echoing throughout the car.

With grief and fear blanketing the car, Catherine can't help but worry as she glances over at her passenger.

Gil Grissom isn't the only one lost to them...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything relating to them, I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my crazy imagination. As this is a piece of fiction, the content is not 100% accurate to real life...I'm exaggerating certain aspects for the interest of the story...call it creative license. Any references to real life events; anything I may have read, seen or heard are completely unintentional and coincidental. I gain nothing from this, so please don't sue me or threaten to kill me. Any and all mistakes are mine. ****Also, any names, places or references are purely fictional!**

**A/N: ****Thank you for the review sixytplus! I'm getting to the angsty stuff now...the next few chapters may be a little heavier. Thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy and please keep letting me know what you think. Take care.**

_Wow, I can't believe things are finally starting to swing my way. Everyone has accepted that Grissom is dead even without a body and now my shift is assigned to his case! Things couldn't be any better._

_Many of the younger colleagues on my shift are eager and willing to take advice from someone as experienced as me...as they all should._

_Now all I have to do is gracefully plant the seed of who "killed" my dear Grissom and I'll be home free._

_...as soon as I dispose of the man himself that is..._

A deep violent shiver shakes Colton from his musings causing him to look around and make sure he really is alone in the room.

_...my God...wait...I shouldn't be smug, I should be scared...shouldn't I?...I don't even know anymore...who am I?... Do I have multiple personalities or something? One second I'm proud and the next I'm ashamed...Maybe I've finally lost it...life has finally broken me...no..._

_Maybe I should just confess and release Grissom and plead temporary insanity...because that's what this is...I'm not a bad person...this isn't me...this is like a bad dream...I'm not a murderer..._

_...am I?_

* * *

"Sara!"

Jumping awake a startled and bound Gil Grissom looks around frantically gulping as much damp air as possible.

"Wha...what's going on? Hello?! Somebody! Help!"

_Okay...okay, what's going on here? Think, what's the last thing you remember? Try not to panic Gil...think..._

_I'm bound...someone kidnapped me...but why? _

Pausing to take a mental once-over of his body he's surprised to realize he's not in much physical pain.

_I can barely think...I must have been drugged..._

Panic floods his senses at the implication that an unknown substance is coursing through his body that is affecting his mental status.

_God...oh God...okay, calm down...I don't want to have a heart attack...my heart rate must be through the roof..._

Closing his eyes, Grissom forces his body to take slower breaths and tries to convince his body to stop literally shaking in fear.

_Whoever brought me here obviously had a plan...and doesn't want me dead...yet...There's food and water here....as well as a receptacle of sorts..._

_Nothing seems broken and I'm not bleeding...if I just knew where I was , who took me and why._

_God, all I want is to be back with Sara...I wonder if she's noticed I'm missing...I have no idea how long I've been here...God, I hope Sara is okay..._

_I love her so much..._

_Yeah, I LOVE her..._

_...great timing to realize this Gil...but in a strange way, things seem so much clearer now...the only important, truly important thing in my whole existence is Sara Sidle...I hope I'm not too late...I'm such an idiot..._

As the remainder of the drugs in his system start to take hold of his body again, Grissom closes his eyes and focuses on Sara's smiling face.

_I'm going to get through this Sara and then I'll make everything up to you...you'll see..._

_...I'll do whatever it takes...even if it means spending the rest of my life making it up to you...I love you..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything relating to them, I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my crazy imagination. As this is a piece of fiction, the content is not 100% accurate to real life...I'm exaggerating certain aspects for the interest of the story...call it creative license. Any references to real life events; anything I may have read, seen or heard are completely unintentional and coincidental. I gain nothing from this, so please don't sue me or threaten to kill me. Any and all mistakes are mine. ****Also, any names, places or references are purely fictional!**

**A/N: ****Thank you for the reviews SevernSound and NickyStokes! I appreciate the input. I hope this chapter is a bit better. Thanks for reading and take care!**

_What do I do? What can I say? Sara is just a wreak...she's in pieces...I've never seen her anything remotely like this before...I'm actually scared for her._

Catherine had prepared a light vegetarian dinner for the two of them. However, against Sara's will, the dinner made an abrupt second appearance several minutes later.

"Cath, do you mind if I ummm...do you mind if I go out back for a smoke?" Sara asks in a soft reserved voice.

"No, ummm yeah, that's fine...may I join you?" Catherine asks with only a nod in return.

_My God, she can't even make eye contact with me right now. She's receding into another world right in front of my eyes and I don't know how to pull her back._

As the two women stand in Catherine's backyard silently smoking , Sara finally breaks. Despite her best efforts, she can no longer hold back the tidal wave of tears and sobs. Quickly dropping her cigarette, Catherine wraps her arms around the brunette and joins her in tears for their fallen friend.

"Grissom...Grissom..." Sara tries to speak around the body wracking sobs.

"It's okay Sara, I understand..." Catherine begins saying through Sara's hair before she's cut off.

"No...Grissom and I were...we were...I loved him! Oh God I love him!" Sara says before another round of sobs take over.

"You two were in a relationship?" Catherine softly asks while pulling Sara slightly back so she can look at her.

"Yes...we were..but I screwed it up...like I always screw things up...we fought...I never should have left angry...but I did...and now he's gone...the last thing I said to him was in anger!" Sara sobs unable to make eye contact with Catherine.

"Oh honey...oh no, no...this is not your fault sweetheart. No Sara, Gil understood, he loved you sweetheart. It's not your fault Sara!" Catherine says while pulling Sara into another strong hug. Suddenly without warning, Sara's legs give out and Catherine guides them both into a sitting position on the ground.

They sit there for several minutes in joined sorrow before Catherine guides Sara up and back in the house and onto the sofa.

Words no longer matter as they cry and hold each other until they both fall into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

A hard pounding on the front door startles the two women awake and a confused Sara looks around wildly trying to figure out where she is; as all the memories flood back.

Catherine gently places a calming hand on Sara in an attempt to comfort and reassure her before getting up to answer the door.

Catherine's greeted by two uniformed police officers standing with a paper in hand.

"I'm CSI Catherine Willows, do you have a problem? I wasn't paged." Catherine says as a way of greeting the two officers she doesn't recognize.

"We are looking for a CSI Sara Sidle." One of the officers reply as Sara unknowingly approaches behind Catherine.

"Wha...what's going on, I'm Sara..." She starts before she's abruptly cut off as the officers push past Catherine.

"What the hell is going on!" Catherine demands trying to get to Sara who is now thrown up against her wall.

"Sara Sidle, you're under arrest for the murder of Gil Grissom!"

* * *

The next several minutes pass by Sara in a strangely detached blur until she finds herself on the wrong side in an interrogation room.

Catherine had rushed behind the squad car carrying Sara and sent off emergency pages to the rest of the night shift telling them to meet at the station.

As the team gathers behind the two-way glass, a myriad of expressions can be seen on all their faces.

Sitting stiff and still is a pale, broken looking Sara Sidle. Outside, Catherine is fuming as she paces the length of the window waiting for an explanation to the insanity.

Behind her, Greg appears with wrinkled clothes looking more like a lost child than the responsible young man they have all watched mature.

Warrick is the next to round the corner as he looks at Catherine for an explanation before glancing through the window at Sara with a shocked angry expression.

Nick is the next to arrive looking like he's fighting back tears, as he looks around at his devastated extended family.

Jim Brass is heard before he is actually seen as he booms in anger at the situation and issues several threats to anyone who stands in his way.

Sofia and Ecklie are the last to join the group in front of the two-way mirror. For her part, Sofia just looks plain confused as Ecklie is a cross between smug and nervous.

As Sara sits hurt and confused, a CSI and a uniformed officer enters the interrogation room and it takes Sara a second to place his face...he's the new guy on swing...

"Sara, you and I both know how well you know this process, so let's just cut to the chase...shall we?" Colton says while flicking his nametag forward so Sara can clearly see it.

"We both know what you did, and we have all the evidence we need to prove it in court, so why don't you just save yourself and confess...we may be able to save you from the death penalty." Colton says smoothly. He had practiced what he was going to say to Sara days ago; however he can't help but feel the nervous guilt raising.

Without waiting for Sara to reply, Colton continues, "I already checked and no one could verify where you were on the night Grissom was murdered...you called in 'sick' for work, right?" Colton ends with a hint of sarcasm.

"Your fingerprints are all over the crime scene and you have motive for murdering Grissom." Colton says leaning forward toward Sara.

Upon hearing Grissom's name coming from this vile man, the shock and anger begins to boil to the surface.

_How dare he even speak Grissom's name...who the hell does he think he is...This can't be happening!_

_"_You can't be serious?" Sara says still enraged and shell shocked.

"You're a CSI Sara, you know better than anyone how to hide the evidence. Of course there were no bullet casings, you know better than that. But you weren't able to commit the perfect murder Sara, we have you. Even with all your CSI knowledge, we are providing Gil Grissom justice." Colton replies leaning so close to Sara she can smell his breath.

"You have nothing Colton." Sara says looking down at his ID badge.

"Grissom was...he..." Sara stumbles and stops as her grief for her love takes over her whole being again.

_Where is the team? Why aren't they here to help or defend me? They don't believe this bullshit do they? Oh God Grissom, why did you leave me like this?! I need you now._

Looking up at the two-way mirror Sara wonders if the team is watching or if they even care.

"I want my attorney." Sara finally mutters as she wipes an escaping tear off her face.

* * *

As she's led to booking and a holding cell, the reality of what has just transpired finally hits her. She knows her career and life as she once knew it is now over.

_Fitting...when I found out Grissom had died, my soul died with him...I guess the rest of my existence is just following suit..._

* * *

As he leaves the interrogation room Colton can barely keep the smile off his face. He quickly heads to the washroom away from the buzzing of staff that are gathering around at this new predicament. The overall feeling he's already getting is that his co-workers believe Sara murdered Grissom.

Heading back to the lab to complete the interview paperwork, Colt is stopped by Ecklie.

"Colton, just who I wanted to see. I want to thank you for your hard work on this case. You found and put together all that key evidence very quickly. You never got to meet him, but Grissom would be proud. This wasn't an easy or comfortable case." Ecklie says in his singsong tone.

"Your hard work and dedication didn't go unnoticed...not to mention that we still need to fill Grissom's old supervisor position." Ecklie says patting Colton's shoulder and giving a knowing nod before walking back toward his office.

_Everything is falling perfectly into place...I couldn't ask for better...now all I have to do is get rid of Grissom...my life has finally turned around; thanks to me._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything relating to them, I'm just borrowing them to satisfy my crazy imagination. As this is a piece of fiction, the content is not 100% accurate to real life...I'm exaggerating certain aspects for the interest of the story...call it creative license. Any references to real life events; anything I may have read, seen or heard are completely unintentional and coincidental. I gain nothing from this, so please don't sue me or threaten to kill me. Any and all mistakes are mine. ****Also, any names, places or references are purely fictional!**

**A/N: ****Hello, thanks for the review edge15684 !! I'm kinda at a crossroad here, I'm not satisfied with my work thus far on this story, but I still have many ideas I want to get out there...I'm contemplating the possibility of removing or re-posting some of the previous chapters once I revamp them a bit. I think I got too ahead of myself with this story and I just need to settle and get back to the basics. I don't want to break any rules, so I'm investigating what my options are. Thanks for sticking with me though and I apologize this wasn't my better work.**

I really don't know what to say or do anymore...what else can life throw at me? My life is over. I don't know if it's part of the denial, but I honestly still don't believe that Gil is dead...not that it really matters anymore though.

According to the rest of the world, Gil is dead and I murdered him. Forget the whole presumed innocent until proven guilty crap...everyone went along with the quick and easy solution of believing I did it...and they sold the rogue, jealous CSI story to the jury...who enjoyed the theatrics and ate it all up.

That's right...I Sara Sidle have been convicted of first degree murder in the death of Gil Grissom and I have been sentenced to die by lethal injection.

I have never felt so vulnerable and exposed before in my life...and that's saying a lot given my past. In front of all those people...including the staff who I had considered my extended family, my whole past was brought up and all of my skeletons were exposed.

The prosecution even tried to bring down my character based on how I grew up constantly surrounded by abuse and how as a child I witnessed my mother brutally murder my father. They hinted that Grissom was taking the place of my father and that if they ever find his body, they will probably see that I stabbed him in a similar way that my father was. The way they painted and embellished the story to the jury, I'm not really surprised they bought it and sentenced me to die.

I really tried not to look at the team when my deepest secrets and pain were exposed...although I did catch a glimpse at Catherine who began to sob at the mention of the child abuse I experienced. I guess she knows now why I always 'lost it at the first sign of domestic abuse'...

After spending several days in holding, I was moved to the prison and was placed in my new cell with another inmate. We haven't talked or acknowledged each other much. At least she doesn't seem to recognize me.

I wonder how many women in this facility I've actually placed here as a CSI...I'm sure I'll find out soon enough...

I can't believe this is all happening, it still feels like a bad nightmare. Grissom, the love of my life is dead...and the last words I said to him were in anger...and everyone thinks I murdered him; I'm going to die because of it.

But at this point...my life is already over and not worth living anyway. I guess it's better this way...at least in death I'll be with my love again...I'll see Grissom again soon.

What I wouldn't give to be able to hold him right now. With even the simplest looks or gestures he'd be able to calm my entire being. I drew so much strength from him everyday...I wish I told him that more. I wasted so much time dancing around my feelings and putting off things until later...but there isn't a later for us anymore.

It kills me to think that his...body...is out there somewhere, tossed away like trash. That the very bugs he studied and revered are attacking the shell of what he once was.

I wonder what he thought and felt at the end. I hope to God that he wasn't in too much pain. I hope he knew how much I loved him.

When I'm hooked up in the death chamber, my last thoughts will be of him...I just hope he's up there waiting for me.

* * *

In the cold, dark windy desert; locked away unknown to all around him, Gil Grissom stirs once again.

Like wild flashes of energy, jumbled memories and thoughts slowly return as Grissom returns to the land of the living.

_Where am I and what in the name of God is going on?! Am I awake? Is this even real?_

Panic floods Grissom's body and the mixture of adrenaline and fear slowly starts to return his senses.

_I wish I knew what the hell is going on! I am so horribly confused. What drug is this sadistic bastard giving me?_

_Since I'm apparently being drugged on and off I can't tell the passage of time...I have no idea what day it is or how long I've been here. I'm really trying not to panic, but how can I not!_

Lifting his bound hands gingerly up to his face, he manages to run his hand down the side of his cheek and feels the stubble of his beard.

_I guess I've been down in this dungeon for a while...Whoever kidnapped me must be drugging the food or water... I don't seem to have any new needle punctures...but why would they even go through the trouble?_

Shifting his body weight enough to the side given his bonds, Grissom manages to sit himself up and prop himself against the cold cement wall behind him.

_One of the few things that does ease my stress level just a bit is the fact I know the team is looking for me...just like they did for Nick._

_I just hope to God that Sara's okay...that she's taking this better than I would if our roles were reversed. She's such a strong woman...but I know inside she's torturing herself to death. I just hope the rest of the team are helping her out...they are like our extended family. _

Wiping a tear that he didn't know he shed out of his eye, Grissom closes his eyes and pictures Sara's smiling face.

_I'm going to allow myself this time to feel bad...and sorry for myself...but then I have to be more productive. Until I can figure out when and how I'm being drugged, I don't know how much time I have of coherent thought. I need to make the most of the time I have...I try to plan an escape._

With his eyes adjusted to his dark confines, Grissom is able to make out the definitions of the room. The cold damp cement walls tell him that he must be underground.

_I have every confidence in my team and their skills...but I also have to help myself out. If I'm underground, how will they find me? _

Panic grips him again and he finds himself instinctively hyperventilating. His mouth goes dry and his body begins to quiver. Looking a few feet in front of him he sees a bottle of water and reaches for it with his bound shaky hands. He maneuvers the lid open and takes several long gulps before closing his eyes and resting his head back against the wall.

After several minutes of deep breathing and mental chastising, Grissom's head begins to slump forward and he unwilling reenters the realm of sleep.

* * *

Back in the prison, the sounds of women yelling and swearing jerk Sara awake from her tenuous sleep. She jumps slightly and it takes several moments for her to figure out where she is.

_This isn't my room...where...oh God, it wasn't a nightmare..._

Quietly glancing around the room without moving, Sara tries to judge if her cellmate has woken up as well. The light snoring that emanates from the bunk above her tells her she's safe still.

_Well, I survived my first night in the Nevada state prison. It actually wasn't that bad all things considered. Granted the food sucked and the bed is uncomfortable...but not a whole lot happened. I'd rather stay under the radar._

Loud clinking of the cell doors opening followed by the booming voices of the guards jerks Sara out of her silent contemplation.

Guards storm down the halls in front of their cell and the inmates are all systematically let out into the mess hall for chow. Sara can't help but feel a mixture of confusion and fear as she follows the group of women down the hall.

_Where am I supposed to sit? Is there a rule? I have no idea what to do. God, this almost feels like high school with all the cliques and groups that clutter together...I hated high school..._

They are herded like cattle to the kitchen and a big burly woman slops some green mush unto her food tray and hands her a milk. Sara quietly finds an unoccupied table in the corner of the room and sits down glancing at the foul looking concoction on her plate.

_I can't believe my attorney didn't get me off...I'm sure that Ecklie, the sheriff and the pressure of their best CSI being killed had a hand in my being found guilty so fast. I guess I was the perfect scapegoat._

_I know it had to have some degree of inside involvement...in the normal world there is no way a CSI with no history of breaking the law or criminal involvement would be charged and sentenced to the murder of a fellow CSI and be put on death row...without even a body being found._

_But you know what, since all I have left right now is time anyway, I'm going to pour my remaining energy into finding who really murdered Grissom...at least then when I meet him in the next life, I'll know I served his memory well._

_Oh God Gil, I miss u so much baby...I hope you're watching over me...help give me the strength to see this through to the end...please...I don't want to be alone..._

Suddenly her thoughts are interrupted as a fellow inmate walks closely past Sara before stopping and getting in her face. The woman doesn't say a word but pierces Sara with her ice like light blue eyes before spitting on Sara's shoe and storming away.

_So much for flying under the radar...this isn't going to be good. How did my life come to this?! I guess some people aren't meant to be happy..._


End file.
